


[氷白]忘言

by Muyo



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muyo/pseuds/Muyo
Summary: There's light in your eyes.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Hyourinmaru
Kudos: 6





	1. 幽灵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's light in your eyes.

冬狮郎发烧了。  
今天谁也没在家。早上给老师打电话请了假，吃完药后再次躺回了被窝。  
上次发烧好像还是国中时候的事。他以前听同学说过很希望发烧，因为只要发烧就能在家待着——难受点也没关系，毕竟缺席之乐天下第一。他自己倒是无所谓，平时就毫无杂念地好好上学，发了烧就蒙上被子睡上一天。总之一切都平衡得很，没什么积年累月的矛盾，一直这样也不失为一种理想的生活状态。  
那是他从未意识到的完美无缺。

他又做梦了。呜呜作响的狂风，雪粒，沉重的黑云，不见尽头的沉默冰原。他在那个梦中总是什么也看不真切，但是偶尔黑云不见了，天上是弯得很漂亮的月牙。他就在那片冰原上四顾，漫无目的地走动，有时抬起头向远方喊道：有人吗——  
没人回答。

醒来时已经睡过了半天。  
睡着前忘记把窗帘拉上，睁眼的瞬间晃得有点发晕。烧大概是退了些，电饭煲里应该还有口粥剩着，但浑身酸疼，也就作罢。  
家里果真静悄悄的，静到空空荡荡，略微发凉。他再次闭上眼睛躺了片刻，挂钟的指针嘀嗒作响。  
下午无论如何都睡不着，索性坐起来，稍微读一点平时没时间翻开的书。傍晚时分有人来看他，是从小认识的女孩子和几个相熟的同学，还给他带来了些点心。  
“刚刚开学就生病啊。过几天樱花就要开了，要早点好起来哦。”  
难得清静无事的一天就这样过去了。晚上临睡前他想起那个梦，不知怎的感觉有点迷惑。  
是月牙啊……他想。

第二天烧完全退了，他依旧正常去上学。昨天一个人待在家里，没见到几乎天天见面的孩子们，算是场小小的与世隔绝，有那么一丝恍惚也并不奇怪。  
再过几天，看见了樱花。他不太喜欢这样过于柔软的事物，但是走上街时还是会稍稍放慢脚步，看着成片花瓣细细密密地洒落，在地上积出一小堆一小堆的云团。阳光过于明媚，花色烂漫而脆弱，仿佛一踏即碎。  
什么时候下雪呢。他不小心踩到了一小堆花瓣，愣神的时候突然这样想到。

那个梦，他还是会偶尔见到。其实也没有什么特殊的感觉，只是有点茫然，仅此而已。但也或许事物的界限会在睡梦之间变得模糊，某天下午他趴在桌上打了个盹，没有做梦，可是醒来的一瞬间看见了窗外的樱花。  
恍惚间却是另外一副景象。樱花在飘落，他在半梦半醒时抬头，有个人就在他身边，不曾说过一句话。  
唔，是你啊。他迷迷糊糊地揉了揉眼睛，再一睁眼，身边一个人都没有。  
其他的一切都好。  
久而久之他也习惯了。日子依旧不曾细数地飞过，通向他向往的冬天之前，免不了先一步一步翻越盛夏。  
夏天总是燥热，是他最难以忍受的季节。这个时候的梦就显得尤其可贵，白天太热，人太多太吵，可梦中就只有那片冰原，还有他自己一人。  
冰原上很冷，却好像永远都不会沉寂，待他也很像带着种不曾言语的温存与包容。他在梦中从来不会觉得时间流逝，仿佛能在这里永远永远待下去。  
月牙不见得时时都有。某次他在梦中待了很久，出于某种不知名的原因，他再次朝着远方喊道：  
你在吗——

天气渐凉。冬天终于要来了，可是梦却越来越少。  
他在暮色之中独自回家，樱花早就不见了，飞鸟在远处扑打翅膀。  
今天晚上会做梦吗。睡着之前他突然想到。  
那天晚上果真再一次做梦。狂风止息，月亮依旧是细细的一弯，像是天穹中裂开的明亮缝隙。他一个人在冰原上行走，最后还是不依不饶地喊道：  
你在吗——

你在吗。  
他头一次从那个梦中惊醒，毫无预兆。他在做那个梦时从来都睡得很熟，那就是他自己的领地，谁也找不到那里去，而每次醒来都像清晨离家那样自然而然。可是这一次他却是彻底惊醒，如同被人狠狠推了一把，醒来后也依旧惊魂未定。  
难受得紧。趁着刚醒来的一股子犹在梦中的倔强，他冲到窗边，一把扯开了窗帘——  
深秋的满月，哪有月牙。

十一月，下了第一场雪。  
很多孩子都喜欢下雪的天气。他也被拉着出去打了雪仗，很少见地露出了笑容。  
他或许也有一瞬间忘记了那个梦境。那个梦越来越少，可是没关系，毕竟从始至终他也只有那么一丝疑惑，解不开也就随它去了。  
只是……下雪了，他还可以做梦吗？

那天晚上睡得并不安稳。梦的前半段早已记不清，而等到回过神来，他发现自己正拼命地敲着一堵透明的墙。  
他不知道那到底是什么，四周一片漆黑，他什么也看不见。可是他却分明知道他被狠狠地推离，被不由分说地隔开，从此以后就再也回不去那边。  
除非墙壁破碎，冰原上再次有人呼唤他的名字。  
他仍然疯了一样地狠狠敲着那堵高墙，用自己握成拳的双手和依旧单薄的小臂，直到皮肤下的细小血管成片成片地裂开，疼到再也感觉不出疼痛。  
你在哪——  
他朝着高墙那边喊道，可声音却早已滑到崩溃边缘，再高一分就会彻底碎裂。  
你在哪——  
他乞求着墙的那边能有所回应，直到最后一丝力气也被自己生生磨掉。有薄薄的碎片洒落在他身上，并不锋利，略微柔软，像极了雪花。这时他抬起头去看，那边什么也没有。  
别让我走，求你，求你啊……  
他不回答。  
……你听见了吗。

梦里梦外似乎并非同一人，却又好像都不是他。醒来后还是好端端的模样，手臂不见疼痛，声音一如往常。  
窗外有积雪，阳光之下明晃晃地耀眼。

从梦里出来之后，一切依旧照常。他的冬季，有时下雪，却从未冷到骨子里。他依旧毫无杂念地好好上学，在睡着时做着一个又一个各不相同的梦，大部分没醒就忘，少部分能记得清清楚楚。  
也许可以渐渐地忘掉冰原。  
转眼，过了生日，就到年末。一年的最后一天，学校的新年联欢活动，他坐在某一排的座位上，身后就是礼堂的过道。  
那个女孩子好像很开心，他也似乎被现场的气氛感染了些许。舞台上灯光明亮，台下的学生们也打开了手机照明来应援，声音在耳边哗啦啦流过，带着灼热的温度。总之一切都温暖得让人莫名感动，于是忍不住叹一声果然正是少年，最好最璀璨的时候啊。  
他什么也不必说。一群人聚在一起庆祝将近的某个节点，足够无聊，亦足够哄得人为了它而翘首等待，然后带着温柔的期盼就此入梦。  
很好了，不是么。  
那终究是他该回到的地方。

联欢结束。大家一边吐槽着说时间太短，一边纷纷站起身来，往礼堂外走去。  
他在二楼，正顺着楼梯慢慢走下来。拐角处有巨大的落地玻璃窗，淡淡的茶色，下午的阳光依然未见沉没。  
他有过一瞬间的停顿，又很快恢复了正常的步调。只不过是看见了窗外的景色，透过茶色的窗玻璃，原本看惯了的树枝层楼也多了种照片一般陈旧却永久封存的美感。离得很远，他够不到。  
他一个人走出校园，与同学陆陆续续告别。走到立交桥下时指示灯变红，他在原地站定，回过头去看站在马路那边的人。不太熟悉的少年们的脸，正带着莫名专注的神情，等待着路灯再次转绿。阳光似乎凝固了，一切都正正好好，行人，车辆，角落里未化的积雪，桥下的白发少年。  
哪怕没有真正的容身之所。

从此以后冬天不会再属于他。暮色越来越深，飞鸟在远处扑打翅膀。

Fin.


	2. 冻土

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> まだ知らない、数え切れない光を見つけて、光をその手に.

因此，所谓奇迹究竟是什么呢。  
耀眼，纯粹，无可比拟，最为笃定的是，永不可及。  
冰轮丸已经在那里待了太久太久。  
时间是枷锁，拖垮一切。由时间堆积而成的万象尘埃，越往深看去便越像囚牢，像熔炉，万物负累，倾塌成灰。除非有人愿意于狂风暴雪中抬起头，从此二者便成结成股，相绕而下，不曾脱离，至死方休。  
至死方休。  
所以时间毕竟摧毁一切。然而他想一切总该结束，可却偏偏得不来一个干净利落。那孩子却似乎是安稳地在现世长大，和其他孩子并无二致。  
而他仍然在原地，不知何日方尽。  
他本以为已经与他无关。直到后来，那孩子毫无预兆地闯入了那片冰原，他的冰原。和第一次见时的模样相差无几，单薄瘦小的男孩，雪一样的白发，一眼望去略带凉意的绿眸。  
好在那孩子已经忘了一切。男孩不曾开口唤他，他也就当自己不存在，整片冰原也只是梦境而已。  
本该终止的一切在双方共同默认的梦境之中，隐隐地有了点藕断丝连的姿态。男孩对此一无所知。而他并不清楚该如何了结。  
毕竟时间还是不可战胜的。  
他从来不认为自己可以拥有某些尚需等待的可能性。从来没有，何况此时。

不可否认的是，男孩身上依旧有着几乎一切值得他人珍惜的特质，包括险些与年龄完全不搭的成熟持重，很难发觉却真实存在的温柔，自然也包括人群之中一眼可辨的外貌。样样可贵，亦让人明知不必却无可避免地心生怜惜。  
可是有那么一天，男孩突然向着冰原上的远方喊道：  
有人在吗——  
那一刻他隐约意识到某个事实。  
……也许是要他了结。

身为人类如果要长大，需要的时间比起尸魂界里的灵体，应该说短到了不可思议的地步。就在他不经意的几年之间，男孩的身量就已经迅速地成长了起来，快得让他甚至有些恍惚。  
或许和瀞灵廷里的那个男孩也有了些不同。偶尔神情柔和，在这里的时候也好似漫无目的，不像当初那样时时绷成一根弦。现世中长大的少年，肩膀上的负担不及那时沉重，于是便有了轻快些许的理由，比起曾经或许更像个孩子。但毕竟一眼看去还是冰凉的，不常有笑容，也很少说话。  
倒也并非不可。他想。

现世中也有成群樱树，和尸魂界几乎同季开花，颜色花形亦相差无几。转眼这边春来，樱花也如约开放，满眼灼目的烂漫云霞。  
那孩子不太喜欢花一类的事物，这一点他大概还是记得住的。上次他做梦时似乎有点无精打采，或许是生了病，现在一看却也完全好了。  
和他记忆中所差不多。脚下是成片的浓酽花荫，抬头时阳光下的花瓣直晃人眼，于是脚步也不觉间慢了一些，可眼神却还是兴致缺缺，分明有点心不在焉。  
现世的樱花，不知为何像是比那边的樱花更暖上几分。

他还记得瀞灵廷的樱花。同样的浅淡颜色与单层花瓣，看去却更加清瘦孤冷，满是不欲与人言的孤高神色。但也或许是那边太静了，大家整日与死亡相错，便很难再用孩子样的眼光去看这一树樱花，心下真喜悦怕也不能笑得畅快。  
暮春的夜晚始终如此，樱花开得单薄，月光冰凉，晚风亦然。  
很少有地坐于廊下对月，那孩子却还是心事重重的模样。但或许是那阵子太忙太累，没过多久男孩便已兀自睡去——甚至连提醒也没有一句，等他感觉有人靠过来，男孩的眼睛早已轻轻闭上。  
他不出声。那孩子睡得并不熟，整个人都安安静静，却听得见偶尔急促的呼吸声。小小的孩子，身形还远未见拔高，睡着时靠在身上的重量似乎是沉了些，于他而言却依旧几近于无。然而他却瞬间屏住了呼吸，如同面对易碎的珍宝。  
男孩身子太轻太细，隐隐地能感觉到皮肤血肉下的骨骼。那样的触感太过轻巧真实，带着温度，单薄柔和而棱角分明。正如同一个被忽略的奇迹——  
让他不忍伸手触碰。

不过如此，未尝不可。

思来想去了片刻，他终究担心那孩子睡得难受，于是极轻极慢地动了动——可是没等他做出下一个动作，男孩就迷迷糊糊地坐了起来，抬手揉了揉睡得惺忪的眼睛。  
还没清醒过来的孩子，神态也是平时少有的茫然无措。  
那一刻他险些忍俊不禁。何必呢……  
毕竟一切在那孩子看来都再正常不过。  
“回队舍去吧，主人。”

现世终于迎来盛夏。  
他不知道男孩在人群中该如何度过。那孩子依旧不喜欢夏天，却似乎从来不怕冰原孤寒。  
让他多待一会吧，他想。毕竟……  
毕竟——  
“你在吗——”

他有些自嘲地笑了。  
看吧，你的结果。

有些事想来也并不难。毫不停留地踏过一地碎樱，些微思绪在月下失语，又或者，明知不可期，于是任由破碎。  
那时坠落到他怀中的，不过镜中一朵望不真切的花影，一汪潭水上打碎飘散的月光。看时倒是随意，伸手的心思却早已没了。  
镜花水月……他默念着这几个字眼，不由得想起了些旧事。数不清的日子之前，这个原本寓意就不太好的词语，每当提起总会牵扯出杂杂拉拉的情绪，包括力所不及的自责，近乎偏执的恨意，还有那一瞬间，如同世界崩塌的绝望。  
好在那孩子毕竟足够坚强啊。

他再次听见少年远远地问他：  
“你在吗——”  
那一次他拒绝了少年。  
他终于了解了，关于如何结束。

现世的冬天，下雪了。他有一瞬间很想知道，哪怕在现世，这样的季节于少年来说，是否依旧宛如故交。  
可是他容不得自己想。少年疯了似的一次一次地砸着高墙，竟然像极了当年他将自己关起来，拼了命一般昏天黑地的修行。  
又一瓣冰花破碎。不可以。  
若要守护重要之人，除非变强别无他法。小孩的身子骨明明尚且细弱，自己却偏不肯示弱半分。  
哪怕除了他，谁也不在那孩子身边。  
他永远不会再度提起一件事。一次又一次地提刀，挥斩，冰晶破碎又凝结，似乎总也不见尽头。男孩从不肯有多余的动作，体力衰竭后的休整也始终是端坐调息，好像整个人都走向了某个极端。  
而他始终相信那孩子并无崩溃的可能。只是有过那么一个晚上，男孩不堪疲累倒地睡着，却在睡梦中流了满脸的泪。  
他丝毫不意外——或者说，如果从始至终都没有这种意外发生，那时他或许才应该焦虑。  
那孩子的抽噎声极低，眼泪却是一直在流。他在身旁沉默地观望了半晌，终于在男孩渐渐平静之后，悄悄在男孩脸上凝出了一点细碎冰花。  
是冰棱的碎片在你脸上化过，而非你无知无觉时哭出的眼泪。  
那孩子一直都能听见他的声音，和他的交流也始终不缺。可你还小不怪你这种话，他从来都不会对那个男孩说起，从来不会。那孩子想要变强，想要守护，那么力量就一点一点交到手里，长大和成熟，他都会等。  
可是他同样不会试着伸出手，拭去那男孩满脸的泪。

他深知那时的男孩离不开他的力量。可现在呢？  
未尝不可。  
哪怕没有他，也未尝不可。  
他早该知道，他已经不能再次唤出那个名字。独自一人的少年也必将经历不可挽回的离别，可那伤口尚浅，光凭时间就可以埋葬。高墙那边的世界有太阳，有光，有春天的樱花和夏天的人群，还有属于少年的未来。而这片冰原终究太冷，哪怕有月亮，也只是不肯宽宥的细细一弯。  
而少年也终于，再也不必拥抱冰原。  
变化却也不大，他想。害怕炎热，坦率不足，还有，倔强单纯的孩子心性。可他已经放任少年待得足够久了，那时他从来都不考虑结束的问题。让他多待一会吧，他那时总是想——  
毕竟他早已决意结束，便绝不会容许它再次开始。  
是的，结束，并非得不来，而是要他自己狠下心了结。因为时间知道它有时无力，便不肯替他解决一切。  
既然发不出声，那一直不说就好。他的存在本就没有被赋予那一层意义，更何况那少年远离了刀光血影，手心早就没了茧子。二者相绕便难再分离，可牵绊再深，至死即休。  
那夜坠到怀里的，是镜花水月，亦是不可久长的星尘与奇迹。

有一瞬间他突然想到，年末，某个日子。  
……不必再想，到此为止。

Fin.


End file.
